StarCrossed
by invisible.forever
Summary: She fell for him. He fell for her. But they aren't accepted. How are they supposed to survive?
1. Prologue

I do not own anything! Well, except my books, my clothes, my things….

Star-crossed

They all said she marched to the beat of her own tuba. She just wasn't like the rest of them.

They preferred football. She preferred ballet.

They preferred fighting it out. She preferred talking it out.

So was it really that much of a surprise when she, of all people, fell for someone?

Her father yelled at her for an hour, then went off into random tangents.

Her mother was a sucker for fairy tales. She thought it was just another Romeo and Juliet type thing.

Her sister couldn't believe she ever called her a twin.

But her brother understood. He told her it was okay, and it wasn't truly that bad, also having have fallen for someone not in their branch.

He was the one she turned to when everyone else turned her away.

He didn't understand though. None of them did. They were all blind to the fact that they were people too.

To them, the Janus was still the enemy.


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N I still do not own the 39 clues.**

Star-crossed

One day she had seen him at a dance recital. Which she had thought was strange.

Afterwards she had gone to talk to him. He had looked just as surprised to see her, as she had to see him.

"What are you doing here, Reagan?' he had asked, not meaning to sound so rude. "I mean I really didn't take you for a ballet type of person."

"Well there are many things people don't know about me," she replied with a smirk.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Well duh. Everyone has their own little secrets." She noticed that he seemed to blush a bit more at this, than at anything else she had said.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"What about you?" she questioned. "You aren't speaking in your 'gangsta' talk anymore."

"I guess I gave up on trying to be something I'm not. And what about you? You don't seem to be, no offense, as dumb as the rest of your family."

She stared at him in shock. "Just because my family isn't Januses, doesn't mean they aren't smart!" she yelled at him.

"Hey! I said no offense!" he promptly yelled back, his face getting red, but this time not from blushing.

"Well maybe next time you should just keep your stupid opinions to yourself!" By this time the auditorium had cleared out, so there was no one there to tell them to stop arguing, or just to stare.

"My opinions aren't stupid!"

"Oh, that's right! Your mother writes out everything for you to say!" she said sarcastically.

"No, she doesn't. She doesn't even live with me anymore," he said, going from being angry to sad, in a matter of seconds.

"Oh."

"Well I got to go. The Wiz is out!"

"Bye," she whispered, not knowing if he even heard her.

And that was their first meeting.


	3. Chapter 2

Star-crossed

The next meeting happened on purpose. He had come to her door, knowing the consequences, to talk to her of all people.

How could she have not said yes?

Her father and sister treated him like a bug on the way to her room, but still he stayed.

Her mother gushed over them, but he still stayed.

So she decided to forgive him.

"I forgive you," she said, with just a hint of a smile at her lips.

"For what?" he had replied, clueless.

She rolled her eyes. And everybody thought the Tomas were dumb.

"About insulting my family."

"Girls are so confusing. I said that weeks ago."

"You still insulted my family," she said, getting more than slightly annouyed now.

"Okay, okay! I get it." He then stood, knelt on his knee, and said,

"Miss Holt, will you ever be able to forgive a lowly man like me, for insulting your family?"

"I think I might have to Mr. Wizard. Nobody has ever apologized so nicely to me. By the way, do you take acting classes?"

"Acting classes?" he cried. "That is an insult! Here I am, giving you a most sincere apology, and you think I'm acting!"

"Yes, she had said. "That does come with being a Janus."

"Well, surprisingly, I didn't come for you to diss my acting skills. I actually came to ask you a question."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Willyougoonadatewithme?"

"What?" she asked, getting annoyed with his speech skills. "Could you repeat that? Possibly with some spaces in between?"

He took a deep breath. "I meant to say, will you, Reagan, go on a date with me, Jonah? It's just that, you make me feel different from everyone else. You make me feel whole, complete, ama-"

" Um, it's not a movie, Jonah. And yes I will go on a date with you. When and where?"

"Here," he then handed her a slip of paper.

"Well I got to go. No one knows I'm here," he said sheepishly.

"Bye, Jonah."

"Bye, Miss Holt."

When he closed the door behind him, he didn't look back. This was a shame, considering he had just put something on Reagan's face that had been missing for awhile.

A smile.

**A.N- Please tell me what you think! I would like a bit more reviews this time, please. But its okay if you don't want to. I truly hope my people eating pet understands. Just kidding, but please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Star-crossed

"Wow, Jonah! I didn't know you even remembered I liked ballet!" she said excitedly. She looked around the room, trying to absorb it all.

It was a large room, with mirrors all around. Wherever she stepped it looked like there was twenty Reagan's with her. There was a stereo in a corner, with music tapes stacked around it. The floors were wood, a pale yellow color. She thought that this was the perfect room for dancing.

"Do you like it?" Jonah nervously asked.

"Well, DUH! This is AWESOME!"She yelled, throwing her arms up and spinning around. "It's like a professional dance studio!"

"So what would you say if it was yours?"

"JONAH! YOU DIDN'T! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She could hardly believe that this was happening to her, ordinary, old Reagan. If someone had told her a year ago, that she would be dating the famous Jonah Wizard, she would have laughed so hard, that she would probably never stopped laughing. But now that she was dating him, she couldn't think of being without him.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out an arm.

She accepted, and when the music started to play, they danced. They danced for hours on end. Just them. Talking, laughing, and dancing.

But like all good things, it had to come to an end. When her phone rang she wanted to slam it against the wall and destroy it.

She wanted it all to go on forever and ever.

But she slowly picked up her phone, and said "Hello?"

"Reagan!" the voice of her whiny sister brought her back to reality. "You were supposed to be home hours ago! Where are you anyway?"

She thought fast. "I had to study for a history test. If I failed it, I couldn't be on the wrestling team."

"Oh, okay. Dad says if you're with Jonah, he's going to punch that kid so hard he's going to forget all about you."

She sighed. "I'm not with Jonah. I'm studying."

"Well, bye."

When she hung up, all she felt like doing was crying. Her family would never accept her the way she was, but she wanted to be accepted so much. She had changed after the clue hunt and they hadn't. It seemed so simple, but so hard if you were going through it. All that had happened to them after the clue hunt was, they became worse.

She was so sick of how she was stuck in the middle, never going to be accepted by her friends or family.

"Hey, you okay?" She looked up, glad that one person still cared about her.

"Yeah, I guess." she said through her crying. It's just my family. They don't care."

He looked shocked. "Someone has to care, right?"

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah, Hamilton. But he left weeks ago with Amy.

"Don't worry, Reagan. I know one person that still cares." He turned and hugged her.

"Yeah? Who?

"Me."

**Well I had the last chapter written out and everything, but I accidentally deleted it. So I will try to write another one and post it soon. Please review! Please? I would like three reviews for this chapter at least, but I will still update it without three. **


End file.
